The Geass Games
by Gabriella.Scarlet
Summary: Si Lelouch quiere volver a casa en el Area 11, tendrá que tomar decisiones imposibles en La Arena que sopesan la supervivencia frente a la humanidad y la vida frente al amor. "Los juegos del hambre" versión Code Geass.


**Author:** Gabriella Scarlet

**Summary:** Hungry games o "los juegos del hambre" versión Code Geass.

**Pairings:** Lelouch x CC, Suzaku x Kallen

**Disclaimer** ~ Code Geass no me pertenece, tampoco Hungry games, solos los junté para pasar un rato de diversión. ~

**The Geass Games**

Área 11. Conocida anteriormente como la ciudad de Japón. Invadida por Britannia en el año 2000.

Lelouch Lamperouge. Estudiante privilegiado e hijo legítimo del emperador actual de Britannia. El imperio más poderoso del mundo. Representante del Área 11 en los "Geass Games"

Geass Games es un juego a nivel mundial donde los representantes de las Áreas gobernadas por Britannia, y algunas otras asociadas por el resto del mundo, luchan entre sí para obtener el trono. El ganador de todos los años son Charles Vi Britannia y su misterioso compañero que solo se hace llamar "VV".

La finalidad de este juego es puramente intimidatoria. Mantener controlados en especial a los "Onces" y mantener a raya el resto del mundo. Manejándolos por el miedo y enseñarles que sin importar el numero seguirán siendo dominados por "ese" poder.

¿Y cuál es el poder? El Geass.

El Geass es algo que muchas personas poderosas han soñado obtener. Pero tiene requisitos especiales desconocidos por el público. Sus habilidades son diferentes dependiendo el usuario. Y durante el transcurso del juego es cuando se averiguan sus diferentes efectos.

Por supuesto tiene consecuencias. Muchos participantes han caído en la locura.

"La primera participante es… ¡Nunnally Lamperouge!" Los gritos del público se escuchan. Mientras, se muestran los ojos alegres de aquellos que sacaron el boleto "ganador". La mirada de la pequeña, a diferencia de todos los otros, muestra miedo. Ella jamás podría ganar. Es ciega y lisiada.

Los guaridas tomaron a la pequeña, ya que no tenía la opción de rechazar. Un chico se acerca corriendo entre la multitud, desesperado. El joven se cansó rápidamente, pero estaba lo suficientemente determinado para golpear a los guaridas y tomar la silla de ruedas de su hermana.

"¡Ella no puede competir, su cuerpo es débil, además es solo una niña!" Lelouch dijo con la respiración agitada, cansado. Los guardias ignoraron sus órdenes, mientras Nunnally con tristeza no podía hacer nada más que quedarse callada.

Schneizel, el organizador del torneo, y quién había sacado aquel boleto que condenaría a Nunnally, no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante ese muchacho, que llevaba ropas de estudiante y no parecía pasar de los 17 años. "Lelouch Lamperouge" afirmó, mientras los ojos de Lelouch se agrandaron.

"¡Déjame tomar su lugar!" Dijo con enfado, pero al mismo tiempo tratando de esconder sus miedos. Perder a la única persona que tenía en el mundo, su hermana.

Lelouch había sido ignorado por los guaridas, por el público, por todos. Nunnally incluso parecía haberse resignado. "Lo siento hermano" Dijo la chica antes de partir.

Schneizel sonrío. De todas las personas que podía encontrar, tenía que ser este chico. Tenía una gran fama en el Área 11 por sus acciones en beneficio de los Onces, aunque él era un Britannia. Lelouch Lamperouge, pronto tendría un gran apodo digno de la audiencia y respeto de todos. La máxima prueba de que incluso el oponente más valiente sería aplastado por los poderosos del imperio. Lelouch sería aplastado, derrotado, y _acabado._

Eso tenía que suceder antes de que la verdad sobre su pasado fuera revelada.

"Me conmueves. . . ¿Cual es tú nombre?" Schneizel dijo con una sonrisa falsa, mostrando preocupación. Sabía que Lelouch nunca creería en un interés autentico por parte de él, pero de todas formas tenía que fingir para las cámaras.

"Lelouch Lamperouge. . ." _Lelouch Vi Britannia ya no tiene ningún significado para mí._ Se endereza con orgullo y cierra los puños, mirando directamente a Schneizel a los ojos. No le importaba no usar máscaras, como su medio hermano. Su mente estaba centrada en ayudar a Nunnally.

"Bien, Lamperouge. . ." _Interesante nombre, Lelouch. Digno de un traidor de la familia Vi Britannia. _Schneizel continuó. "A partir de ahora, eres el participante del Área 11"

Schneizel, extendiendo una mano, y rompiendo el boleto cuyo nombre decía 'Nunnally Lamperouge', sonríe sin siquiera un poco de decepción. La multitud enloquece y gritan algunos felicitando al joven. Otros maldiciéndolo. Pero lo único seguro es que su destino estaba marcado, y no se podía estar seguro si ese destino sería brillante, o demasiado oscuro.

"Hermano" Nunnally mueve por sí misma sus ruedas y se acerca a Lelouch, abrazándolo "Lamento esto. . .por favor, prométeme que volverás a casa" dice con tristeza, disfrutando su último momento con él en mucho tiempo.

"Lo prometo Nunnally" Lelouch entrelaza su dedo meñique con el de ella "O al menos, te prometo que trataré de ganar"

Lelouch se aleja con los guardias sin oponer resistencia, mientras Nunnally se alejaba cada vez más y más…

El solo podría fingir una sonrisa. Sabía el destino que le esperaba a quienes participaban en este sistema corrupto del emperador.

Y ni siquiera sabía cómo conseguir un geass todavía. Solo había rumores de que era algo que se obtenía en el proceso, pero que incluso con él las posibilidades de victoria no aumentaban. La verdadera habilidad era del usuario y no del poder en sí. Lelouch realmente no estaba informado sobre estas cosas, no le importaba hasta este momento.

Pero ya había hecho una promesa. El iba a ganar. Sin importar que suceda, debía regresar a casa.

:::

El palacio era enorme. Tendría que vivir ahí durante aproximadamente un mes. Todo esto era para organizar los preparativos y asignar un geass a todos los participantes. Algunos ya los tenían, como era el caso del emperador. Otros tenían que obtenerlo.

Lelouch tenía un número asignado. La habitación número 11, como era de suponer.

Con un suspiro toma la varilla de la puerta y abre lentamente, pensando si tendría que dormir solo o habría alguien que lo acompañe. Para su sorpresa, no estaba solo.

"Hola" Una amable voz saluda, lo cual hace dudar a Lelouch durante unos segundos "¿No vas a entrar?" Dice observando que él sigue de pie en la entrenada "No es como si hubiera minas adentro. . . Aunque, pensándolo bien, quizás podría haberlas. . ."

Eso hace desconfiar aun más a Lelouch, pero decide ignorar la sensación por un momento y entra de todas formas, hablando por primera vez "Hola" Lelouch responde de forma seca.

"¿Cómo te llamas?" Aquella persona insiste, parece que sería quien inicie las conversaciones de ahora en adelante. "Espera, eres ese chico loco que cambió lugar, eso es suicidio. . ."

"Te equivocas, tengo razones" Lelouch respondió, observando las dos camas pequeñas en la habitación. "¿Somos compañeros?" dice mientras comienza a desempacar sus cosas.

"No lo creo, o tal vez sí" Mira hacia arriba, pensando "Yo también vengo del Área 11"

Lelouch hace un clic mental, recordando ese rostro tan familiar.

"¿Suzaku Kururugi?" Lelouch lo mira, tomando asiento a un lado y aun sorprendido.

"Eh. . .sí, ¿Cómo supiste?" Suzaku mira de forma ingenua, esperando que no sea uno de esos admiradores de los otros distritos que suelen planear conspiraciones contra él. Sería el quinto esta semana.

"Eres el hijo del ex primer ministro japonés. También uno de los mejores en esta competencia, según Nunnally. . .Ella te admira o algo así" Lelouch recordó toda esa información en un instante. Aunque le incomodaba el poder de este sujeto, no parecía una mala persona. Y posiblemente serían del mismo equipo. Al menos eso esperaba Lelouch.

"¿De. . .De que hablas?" Suzaku se levantó de su lugar, mientras Lelouch estaba a punto de hacer otra pregunta. Pero, el chico se adelantó y salió de la habitación. Con una mirada auténticamente confundida.

_¿Qué le sucede? ¿Acaso todos aquí están locos?_ Lelouch no podía entender la locura de Schneizel o la actitud de Suzaku, pero lo único que necesitaba era el consuelo de volver a ver a Nunnally. . .

:::

Sé que este capítulo no es muy largo. Es la introducción de lo que tengo planeado hacer.

Si les gusta haganmelo saber con un review y seguro actualizo rápidamente.

Creo que esta idea es original, o al menos seré de las primeras en haberlo pensado. Si vieron la pelicula de "Los juegos del hambre" lo entenderán muy bien. Y si no, no importa porque lo iré explicando de todas formas.

Saludos ~


End file.
